The present disclosure relates to an optical element array using an electrowetting phenomenon, a display device and an electronic apparatus including the optical element array, and a method of forming the optical element array.
In the related art, liquid optical elements which exhibit an optical action by an electrowetting phenomenon (electrocapillarity) have been developed. The electrowetting phenomenon is a phenomenon in which interface energy between a surface of an electrode and an electrically conductive liquid (polar liquid) is changed when a voltage is applied between the electrode and the electrically conductive liquid to cause a change in the surface shape of the liquid.
The applicant has already proposed a stereoscopic image display device in which an optical element array made up of plural liquid optical elements is used as a lenticular lens (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-247480).